


If Only ...

by BalsamicAussie



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalsamicAussie/pseuds/BalsamicAussie
Summary: What would've happened if Alyss hadn't died? Would Maddie have still gone and been an apprentice to Will? Would Will have spiralled, leading to the events which take place in The Royal Ranger? Anyway, this is a happy story. A story of how Alyss survived the blaze.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	If Only ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've been a huge fan of Ranger's Apprentice for so many years, and I've tried to write so many historical fantasy stories of my own, but it's so hard - so I've got mad respect for John Flanagan. This is my spin on the events which lead to the unfair death of Alyss and I'm still unsure whether I'll actually write a whole fic about it. So, without further ado, here's a sneak peek and the first 300 odd words or so of what could eventually be a complete work :)

‘Catch her!’ Alyss yelled, and shoved the unconscious girl out the window, sending her sliding down the slope of the thatch. As the girl tumbled over the edge, the three guards moved forward to catch her. The weight of the falling body sent one of them sprawling in the dust and the other two staggered. But they managed to break the girl’s fall successfully. 

As soon as the girl was safely on the ground Alyss threw her body onto the thatch. She could feel the heat of the flames as they hungrily searched for something else to latch onto. Toppling off the slope and onto the nearest of her guards, broke the majority of the force of her landing but not all of it.

As she rolled over the guard and skidded to a stop, Alyss turned her head back towards the building as the blaze engulfed the remainder of the building. In no time at all, the thatched roof gave way, as did the stonework of the upper floor and soon the building was reduced to nothing but a smouldering pile of rubble.

As she accepted the hand of the guard who offered to help her up, Alyss suddenly dropped, exclaiming in pain. Wrenching her hand from the guards to clutch at her thigh, she sagged to the ground, she rationalised that the wet, sticky substance which her hand made contact with could only be blood. 

Seeing the tear already made in her dress, no doubt from the same object that caused the gash, she cleanly tore a strip off and tied it tightly around her leg. Having spent years surrounded by Rangers, she knew that once the adrenaline had worn off, the wound would make its presence known in the worst way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, so there you have it.  
> What do you think? Comments, concerns and kudos are all welcome and very much appreciated :)


End file.
